


Life on Mars

by DerekStillinskiHale



Series: Painful Stories [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Heavy Angst, M/M, Overdosing, be careful, drug use tw, no happy ending, seriously this is depressing and possibly triggering, suicide TW, trigger warning drug use, trigger warning suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekStillinskiHale/pseuds/DerekStillinskiHale
Summary: Stiles calls Peter when he doses.There is no happy ending here and may be triggering.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Painful Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Life on Mars

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final warning. This is not happy fix there is no happy end. There may be another part but nothing good or happy. This may be triggering. Please be careful when reading.

Stiles laid back in the trunk of his Jeep, laying his head on his bunched up hoodie. He pulled sleeve down, tossing his used needle near his feet as he pulled out his phone and dialed Peter with increasingly uncoordinated motions. 

“Hello? Stiles where are you?” Stiles smiled and dropped his phone, eyes closing as Peter’s voice washed over him. 

“I’m tired Peter. I don’t know why people want so much from me.” Stiles curled up, listening to the rustling through the phone. “Stiles please tell me where you are. Were you attacked? You need to call Melissa, it sounds like you’re going to pass out.” 

Stiles sighed and let the floating sensation take over him, not answering Peter or listening anymore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter followed his GPS to Stiles’ coordinates, speeding through the warehouse district, phone almost crushed in his grip.

He turned the corner, spotting Stiles Jeep parked and running on the side of the road. Jumping out of his car he ran up to the Jeep, ripping the doors open and seeing Stiles laying in the trunk. “Stiles! Baby wake up! Come on wake up for me!” Peter pulled Stiles’ lifeless body out of the trunk and into his arms as the sheriff’s car screeched to a stop next to them. 

“John get an ambulance! He won’t wake up!” John checked over Stiles, desperate to find a pulse. “I need EMS on the 600 block of Elm. Narcan is about to be administered.” 

John grabbed the vials from his bag in the trunk and shot it into Stiles’ nose, patting the side of his face as Peter pulled him up into his lap to sit him up. “Come on Stiles. I need you to open your eyes. Come on son.”

Peter held Stiles tighter as his breathing picked back up, leaning him forward slightly as he threw up. “Stiles thank god. The ambulance is almost here. You’re going to be okay.” 

Peter ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair while John rushed to the coming ambulance to fill them in, only letting go as he was loaded into the ambulance, John getting in with him. “I’ll meet you at the hospital.” 

Peter went to the trunk, looking in at the pouch filled with syringes and bags of something that smelled like chemicals and death. He carefully put it all into a bag to throw away, turning off the radio, smiling slightly at what had been playing. “Life on Mars. Always have to be dramatic don’t you Stiles.” 

Peter threw the bag into a dumpster a few blocks away before getting into his car and setting to the hospital.


End file.
